


You're The Only Place I Fit In

by lisachan



Series: Kido University [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: "Ogni tanto pensa di essersi iscritto all'università solo per ottenerne la felpa. E poi regalarla a Shun."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts).



> Io non so nemmeno.  
> Riassunto breve di fatti accaduti mesi fa: la Caska è pazza e mi ha costretta a recuperare tutto Saint Seiya, cosa che io ho fatto tipo in un mese perché quell'anime mi ha mangiato il cervello. Poi, mentre riflettevamo sulla quantità di ship che hanno fatto battere il mio cuoricino peloso durante il recuperone (esiste una lista, da qualche parte; la Caska ne è la custode), ci siamo inventate questa cosa surreale della college!AU. E queste sono le tragiche conseguenze.  
> Partecipa al COW-T#7, M3 con prompt incest (direi che ha senso).

Ogni tanto pensa di essersi iscritto all'università solo per ottenerne la felpa. E poi regalarla a Shun.

*

La Kido University è esattamente come ti aspetteresti essere una struttura del genere. Gli alti edifici in stile sobrio ma elegante, sfacciatamente occidentale, classico, tutto colonne e marmi bianchi. Gli ampi viali alberati che attraversano i prati all'apparenza infiniti attorno ad ogni edificio del campus, e poi le piazzole che ti spuntano davanti all'improvviso, con al centro fontane scolpite nelle sembianze di divinità greche e romane nelle più svariate posizioni, che spuntano dalle mattonelle incastrate alla perfezione, come tessere di un mosaico, come sovradimensionati fiori di pietra.  
Alla Kido University tutto splende, tutto funziona alla perfezione, e quando ti sembra che qualcosa non vada si fa di tutto per convincerti che si tratta solo di una tua impressione, e nel peggiore dei casi che quella cosa che ti sembra non vada, in realtà, sei tu. È un posto in cui ti aspetti che ogni oggetto abbia un proprio spazio, che nessuna divisa sia spiegazzata, che tutti i fiocchi abbiano code della stessa lunghezza e che non solo le felpe, ma anche gli asciugamani in bagno portino il nome dell'Istituto.  
Forse è per questo che Ikki non ci si è mai trovato bene. Che dal primo momento che ha attraversato questi viali, che il suo corpo si è adattato al nuovo spazio circoscritto da queste mura, non ha fatto altro che sognare il momento in cui se ne sarebbe andato – e il sogno, giorno dopo giorno, è diventato così pressante, così vivido e reale da obbligarlo a fare di tutto per renderlo prematuramente reale.  
Forse è per questo che, dopo pochissimi mesi di frequenza, Ikki ha deciso di andare via.  
Per quale motivo continui a tornare, invece, è una questione molto più complessa.

*

Ricorda ancora la prima volta che ha visto Shun, un fagotto a forma di fagiolo adagiato sul fondo di una culla bianca tutta pizzi e merletti. Ricorda di essersi chiesto per un istante se mamma e papà avessero sistemato anche lui in una culla come quella quando era appena nato. Poi ricorda solo di aver smesso di pensare, di essersi sentito invaso da un calore troppo intenso per essere contenuto, mentre suo fratello, gli occhi già troppo grandi, e troppo puri, e troppo belli, si allungava a stringergli un indice fra le dita paffute, tutte fossette e chiazze rosa.  
Gli sembra che la maggior parte dei fratelli maggiori abbia sempre la stessa storia da raccontare a proposito della nascita dei loro fratellini e sorelline minori. Non lo volevo. Ho fatto i capricci per un sacco di tempo. Mi rubava le attenzioni di mamma e papà. Mi rompeva tutti i giocattoli.  
Lui, di Shun, ha sempre pensato che fosse una cosa bellissima, bella al punto da non meritarsela.  
E questo è un altro dei motivi per cui continua ad andarsene. E quello principale per cui torna ogni volta.

*

Hyoga non è felice di vederlo. (Hyoga non è mai felice di vederlo.)  
Ikki non sa se la sua sia una spiccata propensione al martirio o semplicemente stupidità, ma Hyoga è pazzo di suo fratello. Lo guarda nello stesso modo in cui si osserverebbe l'apparizione di un angelo, un misto di sgomento, gratitudine e disagio che toglie il fiato e annulla la capacità di pensiero razionale. Non che Ikki non concepisca che Shun possa provocare reazioni simili in chi lo osserva, solo che non sono le sue. Non sono mai state le sue. Tutto quello che Ikki ha sempre provato nei confronti di suo fratello è stato un desiderio smanioso e ossessivo di possesso, che era lì dal giorno in cui i suoi genitori l'hanno portato a casa e gli hanno chiesto di sedersi sul divano per appoggiarglielo fra le braccia. Ha solo cambiato sfumature con gli anni, dalla tenerezza è scivolato nell'istinto di protezione, da lì nello struggimento, fino a sciogliersi e poi ricomporsi nel grumo di voglia che è diventato adesso. Una palla fangosa e maleodorante che Ikki si porta dietro ovunque vada. Che cerca di tenere lontana da suo fratello il più possibile, ma con la quale finisce sempre per colpirlo, insudiciandolo, per quanto provi a trattenersi.  
Hyoga è una persona diversa – lui non prova nessun desiderio di insudiciare Shun. Ogni volta che ci pensa, Ikki riesce ad immaginarlo perfettamente stendere suo fratello su un letto di rose, accarezzarlo a lungo, baciarlo con delicatezza, come fosse fragile, come avesse paura di mandarlo in pezzi.  
Forse a Shun piacerebbe. Ikki non vuole pensarci.  
“Spostati,” dice, fregandosene del fatto che, almeno nelle sue intenzioni, Hyoga sta cercando di bloccargli l'ingresso restando sulla porta. Con le mani ficcate a forza nelle tasche, avanza. Hyoga si sposterà, se vuole farlo, altrimenti resterà travolto.  
(È così che Ikki gestisce tutte le presenze nella sua vita, fugaci o permanenti che siano. Lui carica. Gli altri ne subiranno le conseguenze. Suo fratello è stato solo il primo e il più importante di una lunga serie, con lui Ikki non si è mai finto una persona che non era. Per il semplice fatto di amarlo, non si è mai sentito in dovere di trattarlo con riguardo. Gli sarebbe sembrato di fargli un torto.)  
Hyoga si sposta, perché non è un idiota. E perché lo teme. Ikki sa che lo teme. Lo rispetta, anche, in una misura che Ikki non è mai stato in grado di calcolare, ma il rispetto, anche quando c'è, conta sempre molto poco rispetto alla paura. Non sa neanche se lo tema più in quanto rivale, se quello che c'è tra loro si può descrivere come rivalità, o come semplice essere umano che sarebbe capacissimo di dargli fuoco se solo un giorno davvero riuscisse a portarsi a letto suo fratello.  
È una materia che preferisce non indagare.  
Hyoga gli piace, nella misura in cui può piacergli qualsiasi essere umano che non sia suo fratello.  
C'è come una spaccatura, nella sua anima. C'è Shun, Shun attorno al quale si espande l'universo, Shun attorno al quale ruotano il sole e le altre stelle, Shun che è il punto verso cui il suo intero essere si tende, il suo centro di gravità, fisso, inamovibile, la superficie soffice e rosa contro la quale finisce sempre per schiantarsi.  
E poi c'è il resto del mondo, suddiviso in livelli come gironi infernali. La gente che preferirebbe morta, la gente che non sopporta, coloro che riesce a considerare amici. Esmeralda, che gli ha dato tutto quando credeva di non meritare niente. E poi Hyoga, come la luna in mezzo al sistema solare, un corpo che segue un percorso a se stante, al di fuori dagli schemi degli altri pianeti ad eccezione di Shun. Questo soggetto anomalo che non può fare a meno di ferire anche se non prova nessun interesse per il suo dolore. Questo viso pulito che lo sfida con tutta la stereotipata lucentezza di occhi troppo chiari dietro ciglia troppo lunghe. Questa persona ridicolmente buona, ridicolmente onesta, alla quale Shun spesso e volentieri si appoggia quando Ikki lo lascia solo troppo a lungo. Un corpo estraneo che vortica loro intorno e che Ikki non riesce a espellere dalla loro orbita, senza neanche essere sicuro di volerlo davvero.  
A volte vorrebbe riuscire ad allontanarlo. Non a convincerlo a sparire, solo ad allontanarsi un po'. Per guardare le cose da una prospettiva diversa, più ampia. Per aiutarlo a capire che questo, lui, suo fratello, il nodo che hanno formato allungandosi l'uno verso l'altro negli anni, non va bene per lui. Non può farlo felice.  
Non sa nemmeno perché gli importi tanto. Forse in realtà non gli importa, sono solo brandelli di attenzione, uno strascico che si trascina alle spalle, tutto strappato e sporco. Qualcosa che non gli serve ma resta lì. (Hyoga, che non è un ricordo e non è nemmeno un pensiero rilevante per la maggior parte del tempo che Ikki passa lontano dalla Kido University, che poi è la maggior parte del suo tempo in generale, ha in comune questo, con tutti i ricordi spiacevoli. La persistenza. E la triste ininfluenza.)  
“Che ci fai qui?” chiede Hyoga. Modula la voce in modo da sembrare molto più aggressivo di quanto non sia, ma ha un timbro dolce, alla base, scivola come miele fra palato e lingua, e l'effetto finale è abbastanza ridicolo, sembra un bambino che cerca di farsi grosso per far paura a un adulto.  
Spesso e volentieri Ikki finisce per immaginarlo comeun pulcino. Un pulcino giallo e grasso, rotondo, con un beccuccio minuscolo, che agita le alette implumi e fa un sacco di rumore, ma a guardarlo ti viene solo voglia di prenderlo in braccio, oppure premergli un indice contro la fronte e sfidarlo ad attaccarti finché lo vedi caricare con tanta forza da farlo ruzzolare in terra nel momento in cui lo lasci andare.  
Non gli risponde di proposito, lasciandolo lì a crogiolarsi nella frustrazione in una versione meno ridicola del confronto dito-pulcino, ed avanza all'interno della stanza a braccia conserte, invece, guardandosi intorno. Era la sua stanza, questa, prima, ed approfitta dell'assenza di Shun per osservarla attentamente, visto che sa che, quando Shun sarà tornato, non riuscirà a guardare altro che lui.  
Gli piacciono i cambiamenti che Shun ha fatto all'ambiente, non per loro stessi, ma perché li ha fatti Shun. Perché parlano di lui. Il copriletto soffice sul suo letto, color acquamarina. I poster appesi alle pareti, coperti di facce di idol band coreane che a Ikki sembrano tutte uguali – opinione per la quale, ne è sicuro, suo fratello lo guarderebbe con severità, arricciando le labbra in quel broncio delizioso che da sempre lo invita ad affondare i denti. Il pannello di sughero sul quale ha appeso una dozzina di foto usando una miriade di puntine colorate dalle forme ridicole e assurde.  
Si avvicina per guardarle meglio. Ce ne sono un paio nuove, rispetto all'ultima volta che è stato qui. In una, chissà chi l'ha scattata, lui e June stanno seduti sul letto, e sono entrambi in pigiama. June gli sta intrecciando i capelli lungo usando elastici rosa. In un'altra, Shun è ritratto tutto orgoglioso in mezzo a Saori, Julian, Hades e Abel, i rappresentanti degli studenti. Ha la divisa perfettamente in ordine, i capelli pettinati così bene che sembrano luccicare nella luce abbagliante del giorno. Un sorriso così felice da sembrare sul punto di spezzarsi in pianto. La sua bellezza da ninfa dei boschi non sfigura nemmeno in mezzo a tutti quei volti da principi e principesse.  
I frammenti di suo fratello ai quali è costretto a rinunciare lo feriscono. Per consolarsi, guarda l'angolo in alto a destra del pannello, dove sa già troverà quella foto di loro due insieme che prima teneva nel portafogli, e che poi gli ha regalato perché la conservasse. Sono piccoli entrambi, per Shun è il primo giorno di asilo. Indossa il grembiule e un cappellino bianco. Ikki lo tiene per mano, gli occhi fissi sull'obbiettivo come un cane da guardia.  
Ikki adora questa foto. È la più onesta versione di loro che esista. Quando morirà, è questa la foto che vuole sulla sua lapide. Vuole che, ogni volta che Shun andrà a trovarlo, possa vedere un riflesso felice della loro vita insieme, invece della faccia scura di suo fratello sola, senza la propria ad ingentilirne i tratti.  
“Dov'è Shun?” chiede, voltandosi finalmente a guardare Hyoga.  
Lo trova che lo fissa con aria corrucciata, le braccia incrociate sul petto e le spalle tese. “Sotto la doccia,” risponde.  
Tre paroline magiche, pensa Ikki. Cerca di obbligare le sue labbra a non piegarsi in un sorriso sporco. Miracolosamente, ci riesce. Cerca anche di imporre l'immobilità alle sue gambe. Non si infilerà sotto la doccia con lui, non oggi. Vuole farsi trovare, non assalirlo. Vuole essere una sorpresa, non un atto di guerra.  
“Allora aspetto,” dice. Si siede sul letto di Shun, affondando nella morbidezza del piumone. A casa – nel monolocale dalle pareti macchiate che si ostina a chiamare casa per cercare di stimolare un istinto di appartenenza che la sua mente si rifiuta di produrre – sul letto ha solo una coperta di lana ruvida. Non è che non gli piacciano le comodità. È che vuole che restino circoscritte a Shun. Vuole che tutto ciò che c'è di bello nella sua vita sia riconducibile a lui. Tutto il resto non deve piacergli, deve solo tollerarlo.  
Hyoga continua a guardarlo con disapprovazione. “Finirai per distrarlo,” borbotta, “Sta preparando gli esami.”  
“Sto solo qualche giorno,” risponde Ikki, scrollando le spalle.  
Hyoga guarda altrove, le belle sopracciglia bionde che quasi si incontrano nel centro esatto della sua fronte. “Appunto,” sibila con acredine. Crede che Ikki non l'abbia sentito. Ikki, invece, l'ha fatto.  
Sta per rispondere qualcosa di violento di cui finirebbe certamente per pentirsi, ma la porta del bagno si apre e Shun ne viene fuori come una visione mistica, e sembra che tutte le parole inventate dall'uomo non abbiano più alcun significato. Ikki resta in silenzio e silenziosamente lo guarda. Hyoga fa la stessa cosa, ma Ikki preferirebbe che se ne andasse.  
“Niisan...?” Shun si ferma sulla soglia, gli occhi come smeraldi giganteschi puntati fissi su di lui. Si tampona i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano. Indossa solo la sua felpa, troppo grande per lui eppure non abbastanza da coprire più di qualche centimetro delle sue cosce.  
Le sue cosce.  
“Niisan!” Shun grida, stavolta. Ikki solleva lo sguardo e lo pianta di nuovo sul suo viso, adesso raggiante. Shun lascia cadere l'asciugamano per terra e poi si lascia cadere fra le sue braccia, stringendoglisi contro mentre lo bombarda con una litania di “mi sei mancato così tanto” che sono l'essenza stessa della forza vitale di Ikki. Può provare a scapparne quanto vuole, ma muore se non ritorna dopo un certo intervallo di tempo. Ha bisogno della sua voce. Delle sue braccia sottili strette intorno al collo. Della pressione del suo corpo contro il suo.  
Gli appoggia una mano sulla curva della schiena, quell'avvallamento delizioso poco prima del pendio dolce delle natiche. Non si muove oltre, ma preme. Non c'è spazio fra loro, e nel piccolo mondo compresso fra i loro corpi Ikki respira liberamente.  
Resta lì, sordo a qualsiasi altra cosa non sia il battito del cuore di Shun. Lo percepisce come un'eco lontana voltarsi verso Hyoga e dirgli “hai visto? Hai visto? Niisan è tornato!”, e percepisce in un'eco ancora più lontana Hyoga – nella sua testa è di nuovo un pulcino – rispondere “sì, l'ho visto”. Ma sono suoni indistinti, senza conseguenze.  
Da sopra la spalla di suo fratello, sulla quale il collo largo della felpa è scivolato, lasciandola scoperta, posa lo sguardo su Hyoga. “Vattene,” dice.  
Shun si irrigidisce fra le sue braccia.  
“Cosa?!” sbotta Hyoga, puntando i piedi, “No! È camera mia questa!”  
“Non per il resto della giornata.”  
Intuisce come a volte gli animali intuiscono l'arrivo di un terremoto che Hyoga sta per ribattere, ma Shun si sposta appena sul suo grembo – e Ikki pensa che morire dovrebbe essere un'operazione più complessa, non un evento che può ripetersi ogni istante, seguito da una resurrezione che gli riempie di fuoco lo stomaco e l'inguine – e gli sorride.  
“Ci vediamo più tardi, Hyoga?” dice semplicemente.  
Lui rilassa le braccia lungo i fianchi e lo fissa con un'espressione carica di tanta ferita delusione che Ikki si chiede onestamente come possa suo fratello non notarla. Poi realizza che invece Shun l'ha notata – Shun nota sempre la sofferenza altrui, specie quando volente o nolente è lui a causarla -, ma ha comunque fatto una scelta. Ha messo Ikki sopra Hyoga, e per quanto scontato potesse essere Ikki si sente traboccare di gratitudine. Non solo nei confronti di suo fratello, ma dell'universo che gliel'ha donato.  
Hyoga abbassa lo sguardo. Scompare. La porta si richiude con uno scatto e Ikki pensa che dovrebbe chiudere a chiave, ma farlo significherebbe doversi alzare in piedi, doversi separare da Shun. Non si sente pronto. Decide di rischiare.  
Shun si volta verso di lui, finalmente. “Niisan,” dice, le mani piccolissime strette attorno al tessuto della sua maglietta, “Mi sei mancato tanto!”  
Ikki lo guarda, lo guarda senza rispondere e pensa come faccio, come faccio a meritarti? Come faccio a fare quello che dovrei, quello che so essere giusto, se tutto il mio corpo va in pezzi al solo pensiero di perderti?  
Si china su di lui e lo bacia, da subito aggressivo, da subito affamato. Potesse, lo mangerebbe. Lo assorbirebbe dentro il proprio corpo. Gli succhierebbe via l'anima dalla bocca, per imprigionarla dentro il suo cuore. Lo sentirebbe battere e saprebbe che Shun è lì, dentro di lui, in ogni momento. Ma l'idea di perdere il bagliore dei suoi occhi e il lampo improvviso del suo sorriso è insopportabile, e Ikki la mette da parte, decide di ignorarla, di dimenticarla.  
Shun geme fra le sue labbra, aprendo le mani contro il suo petto. “Niisan...” sussurra, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua quando Ikki smette di baciarlo per affondare il naso fra i suoi capelli, “Un'altra volta...?”  
“Mi dispiace,” risponde Ikki, e gli dispiace davvero, “Non riesco a smettere di pensarci.”  
Gli infila una mano fra le cosce serrate, la spinge verso l'alto di prepotenza. Preme le dita contro la sua pelle di pesca, ne saggia la consistenza, la morbidezza, l'elasticità. Spinge, e incontra la sua erezione che cresce. Quando lo tocca, Shun emette un suono liquido e arreso che gli trema sulle labbra per un istante e poi si perde. Le sue cosce di rilassano, si schiudono per lui.  
“Nemmeno io...” ammette sottovoce.  
Ikki sa che è sua la colpa di tutto questo. È stato lui a farglielo, qualsiasi cosa sia. Quest'incantesimo, è stato lui a scagliarglielo contro. Questa malattia, è stato lui a contagiarlo. Questo desiderio è suo, Shun semplicemente ne riflette la sagoma. Come tutte le cose pure fino alla trasparenza.  
La felpa lo copre come fosse un vestitino. Ikki guarda in basso, il suo gomito, il suo braccio, il suo polso che scompare sotto l'orlo un po' rovinato dagli anni e dall'uso. È come avergli infilato la mano sotto la gonna. Il suo fratellino dalle cosce piene e morbide schiude le gambe per lui come una liceale eccitata, ondeggia i fianchi invitando le sue dita ad accarezzarlo fra le natiche, geme il suo nome, sospira di piacere, cerca il suo tocco con un'innocenza talmente esasperata da tingersi di vergogna.  
Ikki lo ricorda. A dodici anni, la prima volta che l'ha baciato. A tredici, la prima volta che l'ha toccato fra le gambe. A quattordici, la prima volta che l'ha leccato ovunque. A quindici, la prima volta che Shun ha detto “ti prego, Niisan, ti prego”, e gli si è seduto in grembo. Ikki l'ha scopato così forte da farlo piangere, stringendogli le mani attorno ai fianchi con tanta violenza da lasciargli i lividi. Poi è scappato. La prima di una lunga serie di volte.  
Si alza in piedi ma gli lascia la mano fra le gambe, chiusa a coppa attorno alla sua erezione, grande abbastanza da contenere sul palmo anche i suoi testicoli. Li massaggia piano e, dopo il primo istante di sorpresa, Shun si adatta alla nuova posizione, si appoggia al piano della scrivania, le mani bene aperte, sicure, salde. Schiude le gambe e gli si siede sulla mano, strofinandosi lentamente contro di lui.  
“Niisan...” sospira. Ikki non può vederlo, ma sa che sta tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
Suo fratello potrebbe dirgli quello che vuole, in questo momento, non farebbe nessuna differenza. Ma sceglie di chiamarlo per nome – un nome al quale Ikki si sente più legato che al proprio, il nome che fa risuonare la sua anima come una campana colpita da un martello. Niisan. _Niisan_. L'unica parola che è sempre rimasta sulle labbra di Shun qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo. Niisan.  
Smette di toccarlo, e Shun si lamenta con una vocina tenera, piena di disappunto. “Niisan, non ti fermare,” biascica. Continua a ondeggiare il bacino, anche se non si sta più strofinando contro niente.  
“Non mi fermo,” lo rassicura Ikki. Non potrebbe fermarlo il cielo se gli cadesse sulla testa, in questo momento.  
Afferra la felpa dall'orlo, la solleva lentamente. Scopre le natiche bianche come la luna, i fianchi dritti e magri, la curva in rilievo della spina dorsale, le linee flessuose del petto. La testa di Shun scompare sotto il tessuto grigio mentre attraversa la scollatura, poi riappare all'improvviso, i capelli che gli si spargono ovunque sulle spalle, sulla schiena, fra le scapole sottili come le ali di un uccellino.  
Eppure è forte, Shun. Ikki gli si abbatte contro ogni volta come la fine del mondo, ed ogni volta Shun si rialza, pronto ad affrontare un numero incalcolabile di apocalissi. Il suo fratellino così sottile, il suo fratellino fatto di niente – il suo fratellino è tutto.  
Shun tende le braccia, come volesse aiutarlo a sfilargli di dosso la felpa. Ikki decide di lasciarla lì, aggrovigliata attorno ai suoi polsi. Shun si lamenta, ma non si lamenta davvero. È un gemitino piccolo, quello che gli sfugge dalle labbra. Un invito a fare più in fretta più che una vera e propria protesta.  
Ikki continua a prendersi il suo tempo, perché adora guardarlo muoversi così. Come se tutto il suo intero corpo fosse un recettore teso nell'attesa del piacere che solo le sue mani possono dargli. Shun vibra, si tende, trema, si piega per sollevare i fianchi, li agita cercandolo, come da piccolo cercava le sue mani con le proprie dalla culla. Non è cambiato niente, si cercano ancora come hanno fatto dal primo istante. Solo la qualità del loro bisogno è diversa, più ruvida, adulta, più nuda, come il bisogno di una bestia di nutrirsi, come il bisogno di ogni creatura di esporsi alla luce del sole per scaldarsi.  
Shun ha bisogno di lui come dell'acqua, come dell'ossigeno.  
Ed è tutta colpa sua.  
E sarebbe molto più facile riuscire a non sentirsi in colpa, ma lo ama troppo per accettare spensieratamente quello che gli ha fatto – quello a cui l'ha costretto. A prescindere dal fatto che Shun non l'abbia mai percepita come una reale costrizione.  
Ikki sa che non avrebbe mai dovuto toccarlo. Come sa che non dovrebbe toccarlo adesso.  
Ma ora come allora, non riesce ad impedirselo.  
Le sue mani ridisegnano la curva dei suoi fianchi, le dita ruvide che solleticano la sua pelle. Gli stringe le natiche fra le dita, allargandole per esporre la sua apertura piccola, stretta e rosea. Si contrae e si rilassa ritmicamente, come volesse succhiarlo dentro. Ikki si morde l'interno di una guancia con tanta violenza da sentire il sapore del sangue sulla lingua. Dio, lo vuole. Lo vuole contro ogni cosa. Lo vuole contro se stesso.  
Si china su di lui, le mani che risalgono la curva della sua schiena. Affonda il viso fra le sue natiche, lo lecca, lo morde, lo assapora, e Shun geme, premendosi contro di lui senza nessuna vergogna. “Niisan, non ti fermare,” ripete, lo implora. Ikki affonda dentro di lui con la lingua. Lo assaggia dall'interno, e sa che questa parte di lui è solo sua. La sua bocca, un paio di ragazzine l'hanno già avuta. Il suo corpo, tutti i suoi amici l'hanno già abbracciato. Il suo cazzo, Shun stesso lo tocca, a volte pensando a lui, a volte pensando a tutt'altro, ma questo, questo non sarà mai di nessuno che non sia Ikki. Nessuno conosce il sapore di suo fratello come lui. È una sua proprietà. Qualcosa che nessuno può portargli via. Qualcosa di cui non può privarsi nemmeno da solo. Al sicuro perfino dalle sue stesse mani distruttrici.  
“Niisan...” Shun geme ad alta voce, così alta da rendersi conto da solo di stare esagerando. Si copre la bocca con entrambe le mani e il suo corpo, privo di sostegno, ricade sulla scrivania, mentre la sua voce continua a uscire in gemiti disperati e soffocati.  
Ikki si sente andare in fiamme. Si allontana da lui col respiro pesante, Shun smette di tapparsi la bocca e si copre il viso, che scompare dietro la felpa. Respira affannosamente, cercando di controllarsi. Ikki non ci prova nemmeno più.  
Si appoggia contro di lui così che suo fratello possa sentirlo. Mentre sbottona i pantaloni. Mentre tira giù la cerniera. Mentre scosta gli slip. Mentre preme il cazzo duro contro le sue natiche, osservando la punta che affonda nella loro morbidezza.  
“Niisan, sto impazzendo,” dice Shun con la voce rotta.  
Ikki si sistema contro la sua apertura. Senza preservativo. Nessuna barriera fra di loro. Non l'hanno mai voluta, sebbene spesso ne avrebbero avuto bisogno.  
“Anche io,” gli soffia contro un orecchio.  
Affonda, e Shun si tende come un arco attraversato da una freccia. Grida il suo nome ancora una volta, e poi ancora, e poi ancora. E più forte lo chiama, più svelto Ikki si muove, e con maggiore foga Shun risponde, più profondamente lui lo scopa. Ci sarà un punto, si dice. Un punto in cui si fermerà. Un momento in cui sarà abbastanza. Ci sarà - _deve_ esserci. Ikki deve poterci credere. Deve poter credere di poter continuare a comportarsi come si comporta solo fino a quando sarà possibile farlo, solo fino a quando non correrà il rischio di spezzarlo. Una volta a quel punto, deve poter credere di potersi fermare. Deve poter credere di essere il tipo di persona che riuscirà a fermarsi.  
“Non ti fermare,” continua a ripetere Shun, “Non ti fermare, ti prego, non ti fermare.” La sua voce è diversa, adesso, scoperta nel suo bisogno fisico e crudo, scorticata dalle fiamme ardenti del suo piacere.  
Non ti fermare, non ti fermare.  
Dovresti chiedermi di sparire.  
Ma Shun non gli chiede mai di sparire, non è mai lui a chiedergli di andarsene. Tutto quello che vuole è vederlo restare, ed è l'unica cosa che Ikki non può dargli.  
Stringe la sua erezione fra le dita perché vuole almeno che goda. Lo masturba in fretta, quasi con violenza, mentre insegue l'onda montante del suo orgasmo. Lo sente contrarre i muscoli tutto attorno al suo cazzo teso e la sensazione gli fa venire voglia solo di affondare più in profondità.  
Si pianta dentro di lui con tanta forza da darsi l'illusione di restare incastrato per sempre. Gli viene dentro, e Shun geme disperatamente, rabbrividendo. Ikki si sente il suo orgasmo sulle dita e istintivamente porta una mano alla bocca, leccandolo via.  
Shun lo guarda, lo guarda come si muovesse al rallentatore. Poi arrossisce violentemente, come non fosse mai stato scopato contro una scrivania, e si copre il viso, agitandosi tutto. “Niisaaan!” pigola, “Non dovresti fare queste cose!”  
“Quando me lo prendi in bocca tu, generalmente non ti fai di questi problemi,” commenta Ikki, pulendosi la mano contro una gamba dei pantaloni e scrollando le spalle, “Ingoi e basta.”  
“Non dire queste cose!” Shun protesta, schiaffeggiandogli un braccio mentre si rimette dritto e indossa la felpa, tirandone l'orlo perché gli copra il più possibile le gambe – per quanto possa servire ormai. “E poi è diverso!”  
“Diverso come?”  
“Non lo so, per me è naturale,” risponde Shun, come se fosse una cosa ovvia, “Se lo fai tu invece mi metti in imbarazzo.”  
Ikki lo osserva per qualche istante, domandandosi come un creatura simile possa essere reale. Poi scoppia a ridere, e il suono della sua risata, per qualche motivo, imbarazza Shun ancora di più. Ikki lo lascia tempestargli il petto di pugni mentre si lamenta che odia essere preso in giro solo per qualche istante, poi lo solleva di peso, caricandoselo in spalla. Shun lancia un urletto delizioso e insopportabile, e Ikki lo trascina fino al letto e ce lo stende sopra, imprigionandolo al materasso con il proprio corpo subito dopo. Lo bacia, e Shun mugola qualcosa di incomprensibile che gli si spegne fra le labbra appena la lingua di Ikki sfiora la sua.  
Quando il bacio si interrompe, Shun si è già calmato. Sorride come un bambino felice, e Ikki lo bacerebbe di nuovo, se non fosse che questo gli impedirebbe di continuare a sorridere.  
“Resti per qualche giorno?” gli domanda con una vocina di zucchero che gli accende dentro la voglia di rispondere sì, per sempre.  
“Solo per qualche giorno,” dice invece.  
Shun finge di non essere deluso. Ikki finge di potergli baciare la tristezza via dagli occhi.  
“Va bene,” dice suo fratello, e lo abbraccia con gratitudine, come se fosse consapevole che Ikki gli sta dando tutto quello che è in suo potere dargli.  
Mentre ricambia l'abbraccio, Ikki si accorge che è vero, e che comunque non è ancora abbastanza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pulcino!Hyoga è mio.  
> Tutto il resto è di Kurumada, anche se non se lo merita.


End file.
